Bullied to Loved
by chariz123
Summary: The twins Bella and Alice swan were bullied by the wolf pack when they were younger until one day they had enough so they left to go live with there older sister Rosalie but what happens if they have to go back? What happens if they fall in love with the people that bullied them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to there rightful owners.

A/N: I decided to rewrite some of the chapters so make sure you read all of it before reading the new chapter

Bella's POV

My names Isabella swan but if you call me Isabella I will make you're life a living hell, the name's Bella. I have two sisters, Rosalie and Alice. My sister Rosalie is 22 and lives in Austin, Texas with her fiancé Peter Whitlock. Rose has long straight blonde hair that stops at her waist. Me and my twin sister, Alice we're 12 years old even though were twins were pretty much the opposites. I have dark brown bombshell hair that ends at my elbow and never goes the way I plan. Alice has pretty chin length black spiky hair. I'm short and chubby. Alice is shorter and only slightly chubby. I have dull eletric blue eyes that are framed by huge ugly glasses. Alice has pretty hazel eyes and perfect glasses that frame her eyes to make them pop. Alice looks like a pixie and is always really hyper and happy. I'm always the responsible boring one that always has her head stuck in a book. We live with our dad Charlie and mom Esme in La Push, Washington. My dad's Quileute and my mom was born and raised in Texas so that makes me Alice and Rose halfbreeds. Which makes us different from everyone else, so we get teased and bullied because of it. We love La Push but we hate going to school. I know what your thinking 'oh that's what every kid says' but that's not it. We hate going to school because we're bullied by the La Push gang. It also doesn't help that we both have a crush on one of our bullies.

I have a crush on Paul Lahote and Alice has a crush on Embry Call. There's six guys and one girl in the la push gang the worst is Paul Lahote and Embry Call for obvious reasons and because Paul is the most enthusiastic when it comes to bullying us. He's also the most imaginative and comes up with the most horrific things to torture us. Sam Uley who's the leader of there little group, despite being the oldest and supposed to be the responsible one might as well be just as bad as Paul.

Then there's Jared Cameron, there was this one time where he spilled soda on himself and blamed it on me. He made up a story saying that I was really mad and that I threw his drink at him when all he did was ask if I was okay. I was grounded for 2 weeks and I wasn't allowed to go to the movies with our only friend Angela.

Angela try's to help us sometimes but they just ignore her or just threatened her that she would be next. She tried to tell a teacher one time but they didn't believe her because the La Push gang are "perfect angels".

Anyways let's get back to the asshats and the bitch in heat. Next is Jacob Black, he always takes our lunches and replaces it with a bunch of worms. It always gets us in trouble because we would come home really hungry and want snacks but are mom would yell at us and tell us that we had to wait till dinner.

Then there's Quil Ateara, he always trips us, calls us names and teases us any chance he gets. Then finally there's Leah and Seth clearwater, Leah is horrible and she usually puts glue in my hair whenever she sits behind me. Seth is okay I think he only bullies us to fit in or so he doesn't get bullied but when he does all he does is call us names and its only when the others make him.

One day me and Alice were on our way to class when they ambushed us.

"Oh what do we have here, it seems to be the ugly halfbreed twins" Sam said while Paul and Embry held us down.

"Hmmm what should we do to them" Jared said.

"I got a idea I just got a new pocket knife and Ive been itching to try it out" Paul said smirking while pulling out a pocket knife and put it against my neck.

"That's perfect cause I just got a tazer that doesn't knock them out but hurts like hell" Embry said taking it and putting it on Alice's arm.

"Please let Alice go and do whatever you want to me.." I tried to plead.

But Alice cut me off and said "No let Bella go, do whatever to me."

Jared smiled evilly at us. "You guys seem to be indecisive." Jared said.

"So how about we keep both of you." Jacob said and started to laugh.

They started to cut, punch, kick, slap, and taze. When they finally were done they started to leave. Leah and Seth stayed behind. They looked almost sorry and guilty

"We're so sorry for all the hurtful things we did to you and we'll understand if you don't forgive us."

I looked at them and I remembered that seth and leah didn't join in with the others. I looked at Alice and she nodded so I got up and limped over to them and hugged them. Alice did the same.

Then Alice said "Of course we forgive you, but we are moving to Texas and I wanted to ask, if you'd like to come with us."

I looked at her like she was crazy.

Leah gasped and said "Really? I'd love that, I'll ask my parent and I'll call you to tell you what they say!" She said and jumped to hug us again. Then she ran away not wanting to wast anytime.

"I'd love to, but I think I'll pass. I'll definitely come and visit you though." Seth said and hugged us then ran after Leah.

When we got home we wanted desperately get away from this hell. So we asked our dad and mom if we could live with Rose and Peter in Texas, Of course after we called and asked them if me Alice and Leah could go. We told them the reason why and, after they hugged us and said how sorry they were, they automatically agreed.

We ran up the stairs and started packing. When we got upstairs we got a call from Leah and she said that she got her parents to agree.

"We're finally leaving this place, Ali can you believe it?" I said to Ali.

"I know belly as much as I want, no need to leave Ill still miss this place." Ali responded

"I know Ali but we can always come back and visit maybe even move back after school. Let's just hope we don't bump into them." I growled. We started packing after that in silence.

We picked up Leah on the way to the airport the next day. Dad and mom dropped us off at the airport after a hug and a kiss.

"You guys be careful now, ya hear, we don't want yalls pretty faces gettin hurt." Mom said with her country accent.

We said our goodbyes and boarded the plane. We sat down for a long boring 4 hour flight ( I just guessed how long the plane flight is so I'm sorry if it's wrong). Goodbye La Push and hello Austin.

A\N don't forget to review tell me what u think and if u have any suggestions. I was think the pairings to be Bella and Paul and Alice and Embry with a little bit of Bella and Emmett and Alice and Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to there rightful owners

A/N: I rewrote all the chapters so read those before you read the new chapter and I'm so sorry for the really late update I've been really busy

Bella's POV

On the flight to Texas, we got to know Leah and instantly hit it off, now we're the best of friends. When we got off the plane we looked for Rose and her fiancé Peter.

"Hey darlins, ya miss me" I knew that cocky southern accent anywhere

"Peter!" Me and Alice screamed while tackling him.

"Well that's mighty fine welcome, if I do say so myself" Peter said winking at us.

"Girls, if I didn't know who you are I would've beat your asses for tackling my fiancé" I looked up and saw my super model of a sister standing there with her silky blonde hair and green eyes.

I felt kinda plain next to Rose, Alice, and Leah. I was the ugly duckling compared to my sisters and new best friend. My thoughts were interrupted by Alice screaming and running to hug Rose.

I ran over and joined the group hug. We heard a throat clear and we looked over at Leah.

"Of course Rose, Peter this is our friend Leah. Leah this is Peter and Rose." Leah said hi and held her hand out.

Rose ignore her hand and hugged her and saying "It's so nice to meet you."

Peter went up and kissed her hand then said "It's really nice to meet ya."

After our little reunion we got our luggage and went to the parking lot to see Peter's fuck-awesome Silver F-250 Ford truck, lifted to make it seem even bigger. We also saw Rose's cherry red 2009 ford mustang.

Alice ran to Rose's car screaming "You have a mustang! oh my god!"

Me and Leah ran over to Peter's truck screaming "you have a fucking F-250! Fuck me. We fucking love your car!"

All three I us did this at the exact same time.

"Get y'all's pretty asses in the damn truck so we can finally go home, will ya?" Peter said from inside of the truck.

I didn't even notice Rose and Peter getting in their cars. Me and Leah got in Peter's truck and Alice got in Roses mustang. When we finally made it to their house which, by the way, we had to go through a damn gate to get there and we drove through their fuck-awesome ranch. We pulled up to this amazing house that was huge and when I say huge I mean humongous (I don't really know how to spell it so sorry if it's wrong).

There house was abso-fucking-lutely perfect, it looked like it was made out of wood and blue roof. It had a wrap around porch and looked like it had three parts to the house. One part looked like a normal ranch house, then in the middle it looked smaller then the others but it had a little arch so you could tell that that's where the front door was. The last section looked like a huge house and had a arch that the drive way drove under to park or go in the garage. We quickly got out of the car too get a better look. (Pic of house on profile)

Me, Leah, and Alice were too busy standing there gawking at the house, that we didn't notice Rose and Peter walking in the house.

Peter stopped in the doorway and looked back at us. "Are y'all comin inside or are y'all just gonna stand there gawkin at the house all day".

We looked at each other I smirked.

"race ya" me and Alli took off running leaving Leah standing until she realized what I said and started chasing after us. I of course won. When we got inside we liked to the left and saw stairs that had a slide connected to it! Then we turned and saw a hall way and saw Peter.

We followed him and found a beautiful living room to the right. On one side there's a white wall and the other is made out of windows lined with wood. It had two huge couches one white and one brown with two beige recliners with pillows. Then it had two recliners facing each other with a footman. In between the couches was a coffee table and on the wall behind the chairs facing each other was a chimney and a huge flat screen above it.

We saw Rose and Peter sitting on the white couch. Rose got up and walked to us

"Well it took you long enough, what were you doing out there?" She looked at us.

Then she said "You know what I don't want to know...how about I just give you a tour."

Me, Leah, and Alice nodded are heads so fast I got a whiplash. Rose gestured for us to follow her. She led us back to the hallway we went to and showed us the kitchen. There was a dark brow table to the right of the kitchen entrance.

I think I was in love with the kitchen it had a stone counter top. The whole kitchen was made with wood and gray stone. It was perfect. The cupboards were wood and there was a section that had a table that had a chair so you can sit down to cut vegetables. The oven was next to it with the microwave above it, both were built into the wooden cabinets. The fridge was to the right of the oven and microwave.

Rose led us to a door next to the stairs that led to another stairway that went down instead of up. The stairway led to two rooms one was a game room that had a huge flat screen connected to all different types of game stations like the wii, Xbox 360, play station 4, etc. next to the tv on both sides were shelves full of video games. The tv was surrounded by recliners, beanbags, and normal chairs. Then there was two pool tables, a fuse ball table, air hockey, shuffle board, and a bunch of old games like pac man, the Simpsons, ninja turtles, etc. Then there were tables for poker and mini tables with a checker board painted on it that lifted up and held checker and chess pieces with two chairs on each side.

The other room was a theatre room that had a huge tv and some beanbags a couple of couches and comfy looking recliners. Near the door was a bar. After me, Leah, and Ali ran around the rooms, Rose led us back upstairs and took us back to the stairs and slide.

"I bet you 5 I can get up there faster than you climbing the slide." I said to Leah knowing I would lose but wanting to climb the slide.

"Your on!" Leah exclaimed and got ready.

Alice came in the middle and counted down form 5. We ran as soon as we heard 5. As soon as I got up there Leah had her hand out waiting for money, but I just high fived her.

"There's your 5" I smiled cheekily, turned around to rise and Ali while she glared at me.

Rose just shook her head at us and showed us our rooms. My room was right across from Ali's and next to Leah's. Rose told us that she started decorating Leah's room right when we called we already had rooms since we visit a lot. My room had a King bed with a bookshelf on each side that were two feet taller than me and a piece of wood connecting the bookshelves above the bed. At the end of my bed was another bookshelf that was the same width as my bed and ended about half a foot above my bed. The bookshelves were white and my walls were gray with gold Christmas lights going around my room. The piece of wood connecting the bookshelves had three round lights inside the wood. In the middle of the two bookshelves pictures of different sizes, of me and my friends and memories were on the wall along with art and quotes. To the left of my bed was a window with white curtains next to it was a white desk with one section for my laptop and another for me to draw. Theres was mason jars with stickers on them that said markers, pens, pencils, colored pencils, scissors, etc. Then to the right was the door to the hallway next to the door I hanged my paintings and posters. In front of the bed was a flatscreen and bean bags surrounding the tv. There was two doors one to the right of the tv and one to the left. The one to the left was my walk in closet that was like a small room with a counter in the middle that had my jewelry on the top and held my shoes and around the counter had built in shelves and places to hang clothes. The door to the right of the tv was my bathroom that had a huge bathtub it was old styled and the bars that hold the bathtub up looked like gold lion feet. Then there was a door that had a step in shower that poured out like a waterfall. It was a golden color and was totally awesome. Then the tiles are a golden color too and the walls are white. The sink was the same color as the tiles with old styled knobs.

Me, Ali and Lee went around looking at each others rooms. I went into Ali's room first. One of her walls was a golden brown color and the others are a off white color. She had wooden floors with a white wooden bed in the middle that had drawers facing the door hiding the bed. Her bed faced a long but short shelf that held a computer and over that was a were window that took up the whole top part of her wall. She had a blue and pink carpet to the left of her bed and big pink lanterns above her bed. I'm the golden brown wall which was to the right of her bed had three long frames that held three pictures each. (Pic of bedroom on profile) To the right of her bad were two white wooden doors that surrounded a flatscreen. The one on the right was a bathroom that had a huge bathtub that was more like a hot tub the sides of it were stone and the inside was gray. The tiles were the same gray as the tub with white walls and a door to the shower too that was like mine but gray. The sink was gray with stone accents. The door to the left was a closet that was even bigger than mine with the same set up but hers was pink and blue with bean bags.

Lee's bedroom had a brick wall with a white sofa in front and a painting of a tree above it with three whit shelves. In front of the sofa is a rug and a coffee table with a huge window on the wall in front of the sofa. To the left the wall comes out a little and it's white with black pictures and a comfy looking gray bed in front like a headboard. The bed is up against a white wall that has gray looking stripes with outlines of four guys jumping and says the something in the right corner. With a wall that flattens out in the corner with a white window taking that wall up. Theres a telescope pointing toward the window in front of the sofa. Then there's a guitar and little comfy chairs in front of the bed and small window. There's a door next to the sofa and one next to the window. The one next to the sofa is a closet with the same set up as mine and Ali's but had a New York theme with brick walls and graffiti. (Pic of Leah's bedroom on profile)

We all went into Ali's room and I talked to Alice and Lee for a while then went back to my room to unpack and get ready for bed I heard Leah doing the same too. The bed was just as comfy as it looked. I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow.

A\N sorry for the late update there's been more drama in my family then usual. Don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to there rightful owners.

A/N: I decided to rewrite some of the chapters so make sure you read all of it before reading the new chapter

6 years later

Bella's POV

Living with Rose and Peter has been awesome so far. Me, leah, and Alice have been helping with the ranch and we learned so much. We even have a country accent now. Alice Leah and me have changed so much since the day we left La Push.

I lost all my chubbiness and now I have a toned four pack. I lost my glasses so now people can see my eyes that are still electric blue but are filled with confidence and cockiness. My hair is still dark brown but now has natural red and golden brown highlights that came out when I was 14. My hair stops right above my butt and is naturally wavy. My boobs grew and are now double Ds. I have a hourglass figure now, I got taller and I'm now 5'7. My legs are toned and what guys say go for miles. The chubbiness in my cheeks went away and now I have perfect cheekbones and from working on the ranch and living in Texas I got a perfect tan that shows my Quileute side. I love rock and country music.

Alice changed too she now has long straight dark brown hair that ends at right below her shoulders instead of short spiky black hair. She lost the glasses and her hazel eyes look even prettier. Her hazel eyes still are filled with happiness. She got tanner too with a country accent. She lost the little chubbiness she had and now has a toned flat stomach. She has perfect cheekbones like me. Got taller and doesn't look like a pixie anymore. She is now 5'5 with toned long legs now too. She had better curves and she's now a size D. She loves any kind of music.

Leah has jet black hair like she did back then but she cut it and now it's shoulder length. she used to be a little chubby but now she has a four pack too. Her eyes are still dark brown but they have flecks of light brown and are filled with cockiness and confidence too. She still has her tan skin from being full Quileute and now has a country accent. She has perfect cheekbones and a strong jawline but in a pretty way, not in a boyish way. She's about 5'9 with long toned legs. She got more curves and probably a size D too. She loves rock and country.

Me and alice, were still are the opposites but we have more stuff in common now. I love working on cars or wood work and I like getting dirty. Me and Leah like working on cars together of making wood projects. Alice likes to watch me work and learn about it but doesn't like doing it herself, she only gets dirty if she needs to. We both know how to fight but she only uses it when she has to. I use it whenever I lose my temper which happens a lot and I mean a lot, it's the same with Leah but she has more of a temper than me that she's getting better control of. Alice likes shopping and I only shop when I need to or when I feel like it. She loves fashion and make up I only deal with it. She wanted to open up a bakery. I want to have my own garage. Leah wants to have her own karate class.

The next day after moving in with Rose and Peter we met are new best friends. First there's Charlotte (Char) Whitlock Peter's younger sister. Char is my bestest friend out of all the girls but Alice and Leah of course. Char is a Texan through and through. She has a Texas accent, dirty blonde wavy hair that ends below her butt, green eyes, and always has either her cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, or both. She knows how to fight, is really tough even though she is really short she's about 5'4. She wanted to open a garage like me. She loves country music and is starting to like rock because of me and Leah.

Then there's Elena (Ellie) and Victoria (Vicky) Hamilton. There the daughters of Garrett, Peters best friend that works on the ranch. Even though they're sisters they're complete opposites even how they look. Vicky is the oldest by a year she has curly bright fire red hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, freckles, about 5'9, curves, and strong Texas accent. Vicky has a really big temper that's as wild as her hair. She hates reading and wants to open a coffee shop. She loves rock music and hates classical music.

Ellie has dark brown almost black hair that is elbow length, brown eyes, tan skin, about 5'2, curves, and a strong Texas accent. She is always really calm and collected. she loves reading and wanted to open a bookstore. She loves classical music and hates rock music.

Months after we moved in with Rose, we started feeling different and doing weird stuff. We told rose and she told us that were witches. She taught us everything and we figured out the girls are witches too. So we became a clan. We're not like the witches in wizard of oz with worts and a big green noses, nope were awesome pretty witches with powers, potions, and spells. Most witches are mostly made up of one thing like water or earth or fire anything but they also have other powers. All witches have at least one power that's the same and that is each witch can control one element.

Now that I've told you that I'll tell you our powers. Ali can control water and has the power to see a persons past and future she needs a touch to see there past but has visions of the future. Char can control electricity and can see and make mating bonds, she also has the power to break it. Vicky can control fire and has the power to make people feel the worse pain with just a look (kinda like Janes gift but worse). Lee can control air and has the power to shapeshift into any animal even animals from back then like dinosaurs. Eli can control the earth and can heal anything from human to animal, from a broken arm to a broken heart. I can control fire like Vicky and I have a physical and mental shield that can make you invisible, can hide your scent, hold someone down, make it so no one can hear what you're saying or make anything in it completely silent, shield your mind from mind readers, and etc.

A week after we met them we met there boyfriends and our future boyfriends. The only reason we didn't meet them sooner was because they all went on a vacation off of work to Alaska. They all work on the ranch for Peter. There's Jasper Whitlock Char's twin, Peter's brother and Alice's boyfriend then there's Emmett McCartney my boyfriend and Jasper's best friend. Edward McCartney Emmett's younger brother by a year and Ellie's boyfriend. Felix McCartney Emmett's twin brother and Char's boyfriend. James Rose Vicky's boyfriend and Edwards best friend ,and Leah's single cause she just broke up with her ex boyfriend Ben.

Emmett has short black curly hair, blue eyes, tan skin, Tennessee accent, looks like he took to much steroids, and about 6'7. He may look tough but he is really a giant teddy bear. He's a real goofball, he loves sports and video games. He's loves pranking people and calls himself 'the prank master'. He loves joking with people and always has a goofy or mischievous smile. He may be outgoing and calm but he will beat anyone up if they mess with his family or people he cares about.

Jasper has long curly blonde hair that stops at his shoulders, green eyes, a Texan through and through, looks a lot like Char but is the total opposites, tall and slender, about 6'4, calm and sly, and always has a smirk or what we call a Texas smile which is what Char and Jasper always look like when they smile it's really bright and charming. They can make people do anything they want with that smile.

Edward has bronze hair that is messed up and looks like he just had sex, honey eyes, British, has a lot in common with Ellie, about 6'3, kinda uptight and bossy, plays the piano, likes classical music, and has a crooked smile. I call him penny head.

Felix has straight short black hair, blue eyes, tan skin, Tennessee accent, looks like Emmett but taller and more slender, about 6'9, he looks scary but is really funny and always has a mischievous smile or a smirk. He is really cocky and cheeky but he keeps his cool and can calm Char easily.

James has long blonde hair that he always pulls back in a ponytail, blue eyes, tan skin, he always has a mischievous smirk and looks like he's up to something, he's a rebel but he is the silent but deadly type, he is always freaky calm and is perfect for Vicky's wild temper, but he is always getting in trouble.

Our life was perfect until Me and Alice got a call from mom and dad that's normal but dad started pressuring us into moving back and finishing high school in the living hell we're forced to call our home. Leah's mom, Sue took there side and started pressuring Leah. Once we got that call me Leah and Alice talked with the girls, Rose and Peter. We all decided that if we have to go the girls are coming with us, after the girls said they need to go and beat the asses of the la push douchewads.

So after they convinced us that they should go, we asked our parents and they asked their parents. They all said okay and we all started running around packing, calling to get tickets,looking then buying a house and just trying to get everything ready.

We finally got all we needed done and decided that we should buy this one house for all of us on one of first beach's cliffs. It has three floors and it's perfect. So now here we are at the airport getting ready to board. We told our boyfriends we were moving and they got upset and it started a fight and we all broke up with them the next day we talked to our ex boyfriends and all promised to stay friends. Then we told seth and he was really happy. So now were saying our goodbyes and leaving to the hell that is la push.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to there rightful owners.

A/N: I decided to rewrite some of the chapters so make sure you read all of it before reading the new chapter

Bella's POV

We boarded our plane and got our seats. Me, Char, and Vicky sat on the right with me at the window seat, Vicky in the middle and Char in the isle seat. On the left side was Ali, Lee, and Ellie Ali at the window seat, Ellie in the middle and Lee at the isle.

I fell asleep listening to fall out boy and Metallica while watching Char playing poker on her iPhone 5s, Vicky trying to distract Char, Lee watching cartoons on her iPad, Ellie reading god knows what probably Romeo and Juliet, and Ali on her iPad mini probably playing that new fashion game she's obsessed with.

I was rudely woken up by Char taking off one of my earplugs and yelling in my ear.

"What the fuck char I thought we already had this talk, about how ya should wake someone up like a normal person insteada blowin' my eardrums out, I love ya Hun but ya gotta stop doin' that." I said playfully glaring at her.

She just smiled sheepishly then smirked and said "And I thought ya already learned that I always tune out when ya start rantin'." I laughed and opened my mouth to ask why she woke me up but was interrupted by the lady on the intercom.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen we have landed in Seattle, Washington have a great day." I guess that answered my questions as everyone jumped grabbed there carry-ons and taking off.

We bolted and started looking for dad, mom, Sue (Lee's mom), Harry (Lee's dad), and Seth. When we found them me Lee and Ali dropped our bags and ran at them. I tackled dad, Ali tackled mom and Lee tackled both Sue and Harry. We hugged Harry and Sue, while Lee hugged dad and mom. Then we all turned to Seth after we heard him clear his throat and we tackled him. Me and Ali got closer to Seth when we skyped, emailed, texted, and talked to him on the phone.

We heard another throat clear and we looked to see the girls standing there awkwardly.

"Oh dad, mom, Sue, Harry this is Char, Ellie, And Vicky. Char, Ellie, Vicky this is my dad Charlie, my mom Esme, Sue Leah's mom, Harry Leah's dad, and you already know Seth." I said while watching the girls put there hands out but are hugged instead.

We walked to the parking lot and jumped into mom's run down Chevy truck and Sue's Honda H-RV. The girls and I are staying in a house on one of first beaches many cliffs. It's a huge log cabin type of house with stone going up to about half way. It's big and had a stone path and a stairway going around to the side of the house. The front had a huge glass door that had a window on each side. The windows were half of the door. The house looked to have shorter and taller parts. On the left of the part with the front door was a shorter part with a window that had a flower bed (picture on profile). The stairway led to the garage which had two garage door to the side of it. The garage could fit about 20 cars.

All around the house there was flowers and different cool looking plants. We walked inside and the first thing we see is two stairways on each side of us with a huge slide in the middle. We walked to the right and found a huge living room with a huge flat screen tv. On the sides were huge windows and double glass doors that led the the backyard porch. The backyard had a pool connected to a Jacuzzi then there was a stairway that had some protective stuff that makes it so you won't slip going down the cliff so if you went cliff diving you could come back up.

The living room had a fire place straight on the wall ahead. On the other wall had a flat screen with couches and chairs around it and a coffee table in the middle. The doorway next to the fire place led to a indoor pool room that was for when it's a rainy day out and you want to go swimming but it's too cold. On the other side of the fire place was another door that led to the basement that had a game room and theatre. This door was on the side of the game room and on the other side was a door that led to the kitchen. The kitchen was on the other side of the stairway. The kitchen was made of mostly stone and had a dining room. If you go from the front door and go to the left instead of a right you would find the dining room.

The house had five rooms on the second floor with built in bathrooms, and closets. Then there was three half bathrooms in between the rooms. The third floor had five rooms too with three half bathrooms too. The fourth floor was pretty much just a huge room that takes up the whole floor and it like a pent house kinda for guest like if Peter and Rose want to come visit they can stay on the pent house which has a small kitchen, two bedrooms, a small living room, and a huge porch.

We gave Sue, Harry, mom, dad, and Seth a tour of the house. Seth loved it so much that he asked if he could stay with us and since he's 17, we have so much rooms and Sue and Harry said ok if we said ok. He ran upstairs picked his room then ran to the car to wait for Sue and Harry to drive him home to get his car and his stuff. We said are goodbyes to mom, dad, Sue and Harry.

"Don't forget ya'll have school tomorrow and ya'll are goin' to la push high." Mom said then left with the others after we said ok. Then we went to the living room and watched whatever was on tv which happened to be spongebob, while we waited for Seth.

When he got home, we all went upstairs and got in our rooms which was already unpacked and decorated cause Peter and Rose flew and unpacked and decorated for us while we were getting our cars and stuff shipped there and worrying about other stuff. All our rooms were connected by a door. The rooms all had silent proof walls and silent proof doors just to make sure we don't hear anything we don't want to hear.

I was woken up by Alice the next day jumping on my bed at 5:30.

"What the hell Alice it's 5:30 go back to sleep we don't have to be at school till 9:00" I said going back to sleep.

She just smiled and said "Get up Bella we have so much to do i have to pick out your outfit and do your hair and makeup. There's still so much to do, here go take a shower and wear this for now" she said picking me up, giving me underwear and a bra, then pushing me in the bathroom. I jumped in the shower after I put it all the way to hot.

I came out to see a outfit on my bed and shoes next to it. The outfit consisted of my bad girls club tank top, ripped black jeans, my faded jean vest, my pink zombie heels and my aviator glasses. Thank god Alice didn't pick anything girly. I put on my outfit and Ali rushed in and did my makeup and hair. When she was done I looked in the mirror. She put my hair in wavy curls. My makeup consisted of smokey silver eye shadow, cherry red lipstick and she put just the right blush to make my cheekbones pop out. I wore my spiked bracelet with a bunch of other bracelets and I painted my nails black. (picture of outfit and makeup on profile).

I went downstairs to get breakfast to see Lee and Vicky already down there. Vicky was wearing a tank top that said "badass with a nice ass", leather jeans, the same jean vest as me, same shoes, and brown aviator glasses. Her hair had her natural curls with half her hair up. Her makeup was golden and green eye shadow that made her eyes pop, red cherry lipstick and blush. She wore a all time low bracelet, a bunch of bracelets, and a arrow ring. She painted her nails purple and green with black scribbles over it. (Pic of outfit and makeup on profile)

Lee was wearing a skeleton tank top, ripped black skinny jeans, the same jean vest, same shoes but gray instead of pink, and blue aviator glasses. Her hair was in wavy curls. Her makeup was brown eye shadow, black mascara, and cherry red lipstick. She wore skull earrings, spiked bracelet, and a bunch of bracelets. She had skull nails. (Pic of outfit and makeup on profile)

"Mornin' girls" I said grabbing the cereal.

"Mornin' Bella" they said while Lee was drinking coffee and Vicky was eating bacon.

Ellie came down and said "Mornin' everyone."

"Mornin' Ellie." we said.

Eli was wearing a white tank top that said "forget the rules if you like it wear it", Jean vest, leather pants, same shoes as Lee, and blue aviator glasses. She did her makeup with black mascara, glitter, cherry red lipstick and natural looking eyeshadow. Her hair was to the side and in natural curls. She wore a black studded bracelet, angel wing earrings and a believe bracelet. Her nails were white with writing on it.(pic of outfit and makeup on profile)

She grabbed the cereal box from me. Char came down we said our normal mornin's and she sat down and grabbed the cereal box from Eli. Char wore a black tank top that said "love a tattooed girl", Jean vest, black ripped up jeans, same shoes as Lee, a cowboy hat, and black aviator glasses that she just clipped on her shirt. She did her makeup where her eyeshadow looked natural, cherry red lipstick, and no blush. Her hair in natural blonde waves. She wore her all time low bracelet. She had black nails with gold glitter at the top. (Pic of makeup and outfit in profile)

Ali came down next and grabbed the cereal box from Char after she said good morning. Ali was wearing a pink tank top that said "I'm 99.9 percent sure I'm a Disney princess", ripped up skinny jeans, jean vest, same shoes as me, and black aviator glasses. She had her hair in natural waves. She did her makeup with natural looking eyeshadow, red lipstick, and blush. She wore earrings that said psycho, a bunch of bracelets, a gold diamond ring, and her nails were beige with pink and black hearts and dots.(pic of outfit and makeup on profile)

Seth came down and I'm guessing Ali picked his out too. He wore a t shirt that said "the hardest thing about a zombie apocalypse will be pretending that I'm not excited", jeans, and black vans. Once we all ate I hopped on my 2012 Harley Davidson. Ali got in her yellow Porsche, Vicky in her red 2013 mustang, Ellie in her blue 1969 mustang, Lee hopped on her 2013 Harley Davidson, and Char in her black dodge ram. Seth jumped in Chars truck and we headed off. High school here comes your worst nightmare.

a\n plase review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to there rightful owners.

A/N: I decided to rewrite some of the chapters so make sure you read all of it before reading the new chapter

Bella's POV

When I saw our supposedly "new" school, I already wanted to go home and call school a lost cause. I pulled in to the parking lot, letting the others go in front, with me at the end. If I have to go to this hell I might as well try and have some fun. I did some wheelies with my harley before parking to get there attention. When I saw everybody staring I turned off my harley while straddling her. Then I slowly toke off my helmet and shook my hair out dramatically.

I hopped off and walked up while shaking my hips. I looked back at the others to see Char, Lee, and Vicky giving me a knowing smirk. While Ali and Ellie were shaking there heads but smiling and Seth raised an eyebrow at me. I looked through the crowd and saw all the guys practically drooling and glaring at Seth. All the girls were glaring and looking with envy. I saw the la push gang and next thing I knew I was furious.

I felt Ali grab my hand

"B, don't you'll ruin our plan." I looked up at her and sighed.

"Fine, your right I'll try not to." Ali grinned and did that jumping and clapping thing she did when she was little.

I looked at her like she was insane and she winked at me. Did I forget to mention that me and Ali can read each others minds... no well we can, it's like some sort of twin thing. Another thing we can do is we all know when someone needs help I think it's because were really close and our clans really strong. I look over at the la push gang and I could tell they are Shapeshifters. I looked over at Seth and me, Ali, and Lee knew he was gonna phase soon the moment we hugged him.

I looked over at Paul and I felt like he was the only thing that mattered fuck Paul fucking Lahote imprinted on me. I tore my gaze away and looked over to the girls and can u fucking guess what I saw...the girls staring lovingly at the la push pack except for Ellie she was in her own little world staring at Seth, we already know they're mates. We just can't tell Seth yet. We knew not to break or reject a imprint or both the wolf and imprintee will feel a burning pain till eventually they die.

We tried it with Char's gift. She didn't have that much control over it yet when we bumped into a imprinted couple and their bond was so strong her gift latched onto it and broke it. We were horrified and Char felt so guilty. Anyway back to the present Vicky was staring at Sam, Lee at Jacob, Ali at Embry, and Char at Quil. We heard the bell ring and it snapped the girls out of there love gaze. They shook their heads and by their facial expressions realized what just happened.

There facial expressions were actually pretty hilarious. I looked over and saw Ellie trying not to laugh. I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at me and since I'm such a mature person I stuck my tongue out.

We all linked our arms and walked into the school. We headed to the office and got our schedule. We all had at least one of us in each others class. I headed to my first class with Lee, which was calculus. We all had really advanced classes, since we're witches we use a lot more of our brains then regular humans. We walked into class and the first thing we saw was fucking Paul Lahote and Jacob fucking Black. Ladies and gentlemen please buckle your seat belts cause it's going to be a long ride.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to there rightful owners.

A/N: I decided to rewrite some of the chapters so make sure you read all of it before reading the new chapter and super duper sorry for the really late update I'll try to update ever week or maybe twice a week from now on again I'm so sorry.

Bella's POV

Me and Lee looked at each other and walked up to the teacher ignoring Jacob and Paul who were trying to get our attention.

"Ah..you girls must be Isabella Swan and Leah Clearwater." Our teacher said while signing our papers.

"Why don't you girls introduce yourselves to the class?" He said.

I turned facing everyone. "My names Isabella Swan but if ya call me that I'll make it so ya'll would wish ya'll were in hell, the names Bella." I said making sure my accent comes out more, while glaring at each and everyone of them so hard that even the teacher flinched.

I saw Jacob and Paul get wide eyed and I smirked at them. I gave them a look that said 'Ya miss me' using Char's smile. Lee put her hand on my shoulder and smirked.

"The names Leah Clearwater." Lee said and then walked over to the last empty seats which happened to be right in front of Paul and Jacob.

Lee also made sure to use her country accent. I walked after her while swaying my hips and smirking. Inside though I was sulking the whole walk towards our new seats. I sat down and the teacher that I already forgot the name of started teaching. He assigned us some work in the textbook then went back to his seat and started snoozing.

As soon as he fell asleep I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and glared at..you guessed it Paul Lahote. He handed me a note and I took it and ripped it right in front of him. Then I turned around and ignores him. I felt him tap on my shoulder again but I ignored him. He tried three more times before finally realizing that I'm not going to turn around.

Leah the whole time was snickering and trying to hold in her laughter. I glared at her until she stopped. Then the bell finally ringed and I tried to run out of the class room with Leah, but apparently fate hates me. Someone grabs my arm before I can get through the door. I turned around to find Paul and I gave him my most whole hearted glare. He apparently doesn't have common sense and starts talking.

"Look I know why your acting like this and I totally get it. I would act this way too, but please hear me out. I'm so-" He started rambling.

"Don't even think about sayin that your sorry, don't ya fuckin dare." I cut him off while pushing him off my arm.

"But I truly am sorry let me make it up to you, please I'm begging and I never beg please" He said with that damn puppy dog face that can melt me in a second.

"Dammit, fine you and your gang can come sit with us at lunch. Just don't fuckin talk to me till then, got it asshat?" On the bright side this could help us get revenge.

He smiled wide and said "yes, you won't regret this."Then we walked away Leah was looking at me with with amazement. She knows I never give into puppy dog eyes I mean I have the puppy dog master as my twin sister. Damn imprint and stupid mates make you so damn weak.

"Why the hell do you keep looking at me like that, just fuckin stop!" I finally snapped. Just in time to as the others are walking up to us.

"Guys! Bella fuckin invited the damn La Push gang to sit with us at lunch!"

Some of them looked angry but the others looked sheepish and relived.

I looked at them suspiciously and said "what did you do?" The angry ones looked confused and looked at Ali and Char who looked sheepish.

"We may or may not have invited the La Push pack to." They tried to give us innocent looks but the others glared at them.

"You did what!" Ellie, Lee, and Vicky screeched. I looked around but remembered that this is our free block so everyone else was in class.

"We're sorry but they gave the puppy dog eyes and we can't resist the puppy dog eyes especially since is our mates and imprints were soooo sorry..." They kept rambling on and on. So I just cut them off and told the others to deal with it since the dirty deed was already done. We all agreed that this could help us get revenge and we settled down till the bell ring and we all went to class.


End file.
